


Summertime

by surrender



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrender/pseuds/surrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and sandcastles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the fluffiest and cheesiest thing I have ever written. I have no idea where this came from. I guess I'm just really excited that it's summer.

They found their forever in the summertime.

They spent almost every day they had off camped out somewhere by a beach. They surfed, sipped on drinks, and attempted to get a tan. Most days they ended up with tomato-red cheeks and sand-tangled hair, but they wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

 

He fell in love in the nighttime.

It was everything about her.

He fell in love with her eyes, burning just as brightly as the bonfires they cuddled by. And then her hands, magical enough to make time slow down as she untangled his mess of hair with her fingers. He melted against every single touch she left on his body as she kneaded the tension out of his back and shoulders.

He fell in love with her heartbeat, steadily lulling him to a peaceful slumber like he never had before her.

 

She fell in love in the daytime.

It was the way his tongue poked out of his lips as he poured sand into a bucket that looked tiny in his large hands. He’d insisted that they buy a whole bunch of sand toys for their trips to the beach.

Blue eyes glistened with a look of pride as he showed off his sandcastle masterpiece.

Renee clapped and 'woo'ed as Dean proclaimed: “I’m a better architect than Rollins ever could be!”

 

She ended up with sand lodged beneath her nails from where she dragged her fingers in the earth next to the sandcastle.

 

“Dean & Renee 4ever”

 

They both giggled with the silliness of it all, already tipsy off of the four Coronas that they’d consumed throughout the day.

 

She squeezed his hand tight as they watched waves sweep their sandcastle away.

 

But the marks she sucked into his neck lasted longer than the ones left in the sand, and the kiss he planted in her hair lingered:

a promise of forever.

 

They built sandcastles everywhere they went.

 


End file.
